


Drunken Lovers

by IkaYoshi



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, New World (One Piece), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkaYoshi/pseuds/IkaYoshi
Summary: Sanji and Zoro both wake up to see each other in the same bed, stark naked, with a splitting headache. As they see wrappers on the floor they pick one up to see a forbidden item. A condom!





	Drunken Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so if you could please give me feedback I would be grateful.

"Urrgh," moaned Zoro," My head bloody killing me...Eh?... EEHHHHHHHH!" Zoro opened his eye's seeing a blond man with curly eyebrows. "Arrgh! Who is making noise whilst I'm sleeping. Eh, what is this,"Sanji mumbled. Sanji opened his eye's to see where they noise was coming from. Sanji stuttered"Marimo... Ehh y-you shitty swordsman why on earth are you sleeping with me, have you finally gone ..." Just as Sanji was about to say the word crazy he sat up finding himself stark naked. "Tell me what you did to me while I was sleeping you ero-cook!" yelled Zoro with bright pink cheeks. "Shouldn't I be the asking the question shitty Marimo what the..." Sanji and Zoro took a look around the room they where in and on the flood were wrappers. They were square shaped and a few has and outline of a circle in the middle. Zoro picked on up and hysterically yelled, "Condoms! Sanji what the... Oh no!" Sanji snatched the wrapper out of Zoro's hand and tears started to well up into his eye's," My manhood's gone... no Uwahhhh! *Hic uhhhh Zorrrrro~why, why~." Zoro stood up whilst gasping,"It must have been a prank from the others right. Oww hy hip hurts, why?... This must be a dream ouch Sanji what happened!" "Let's talk after we dressed an tidied up, the atmosphere isn't so good *hic."

* * *

After they tidied Sanji said(after taking a pain-killer) ," The last thing I remember is that last night I was drinking." "Same here," Zoro said. "..." The two men said nothing as Zoro took his pain-killer. Knock knock. "I'm coming in," the person said. It was Robin, she smiled softly and calmly said,' Last night you did it. You might be wondering what well if your smart enough you must have caught up and noticed you both had sex. You both drank to much that ther others almost caught you. I had to force you both to get in here, your lucky for me to be there otherwise your life would have been other. Well both of you now know what happened please don't change that much because the others will notice. Goodbye." As she was leaving she saw both Sanji and Zoro in a state of shock with there jaws as low as possible. When she closed the door Sanji whispered, "No no no no no no no no...Nooooo!" Zoro started to punch the bed shouting, "Why!" They both ranted on until they heard a shout,"Breakfast~ Hurry Sanji we're hungry." It was Luffy whose stomach was rumbling for food. "We will talk about this later ok?" Zoro mumbled as Sanji replied back with a little nod of the head.

* * *

*Character sounds like crying

 


End file.
